Lullaby
by freedomandrights
Summary: A lullaby and the life of Harry Potter. Warning: Character death


**Lullaby **

This song is sung by Josh Groban and Ladysmith black Mambo and is off his newest cd, Awake.

Disclaimer: If I was JKR why would I be writing fanfiction?

A/n: This came to me as I listed to the song for a bout the 50th time in ten minutes and I felt that the lyrics just fit for some reason. Please tell me what you think.

One year old harry potter would not go to bed and Lily was almost at her wits end. Her and James had been in hiding for several months now and it seemed that the stress was getting to her, for she couldn't even put her soon to bed. She entered Harry's room and opened his music box in one last futile attempt to get him to sleep began to sing,

_Hush now baby don't you cry_

_Rest your wings my butterfly_

_Peace will come to you in time_

_And I will sing this lullaby_

Harry's eyes began to drop at the familiar sound of his mothers voice. Finally thought Lily he's falling asleep. Looking out the window at she held harry in her arms, she saw a figure draped in dark slowly making their way of the walkway.

"Run Lily it's him! Take Harry and run!"

Five year old Harry Potter didn't understand what he did wrong when his Uncle threw him into the cupboard again. He didn't know why his Aunt and Uncle didn't love him and he wondered why his parents left him. He wished he had known his mother. Dudley had been having trouble sleeping so Aunt Petunia had sung him a lullaby to get him to sleep. When he had asked her to sing one for him she had called him and ungrateful wretch. He wondered if his mother ever sang him a lullaby.

As little harry curled up in a little bad underneath his moth eaten blanket he thought he could hear, as if at a great distance a woman singing. He fell asleep with her voice in the back of his mind.

_...Peace will come to you in time_

_And I will sing this Lullaby..._

Thirteen year old Harry was standing at the edge of the lake waiting for his father to come and rescue him and Sirius. Finally I will have a family he thinks. Finally I will be loved. Finally I will be able to experience what everyone else has. Hugs kisses and Lullaby's. At that though Harry remembers his mother singing him a lullaby. Now he'll be sung to sleep and actually remember.

And yet his father still does not come. Then he realizes that his father's eye's were grey and not green. He summons the

memory of his mother voice.

"Expecto Pertronum"

_Know that though I must leave my child_

_That I would stay here by you side_

_And if you wake after I'm gone_

_Remember this sweet lullaby_

And the dementors fled.

Harry threw the mirror back into his trunk and it shattered. It wasn't fair. He finally gets a chance at a real family with hugs , kisses and well maybe not a lullaby because the thought of Sirius' singing voice would probably scare Merlin himself, and HE took it all away again. Why me he thinks. I don't want to be the saviour of the world. I just want a family.

Glancing into the trunk he see's the album Hagrid gave him in his first year. He picks it up and starts to flip through it. He stops at a picture of his mother holding him when he was young. He lips are moving as if she's singing to him. And a woman's voice flits through his mind.

_And oh, through darkness, don't you ever stop believing_

_With love alone, with love you'll find your way_

_My love_

And it seemed as if a weight was lifted from his chest if only for a moment.

The sun was setting on the battlefield. It's rays leaving the many bodies scattered on the ground. The war was over and they had won but not without casualties. Harry James Potter lay on the battlefield. He had killed Voldemort but hadn't been paying attention and he had been attacked from behind.

He felt the life slowly seep out of him and he regretted not saying goodbye to the Weasley's or telling Ginny that he loved her or that he didn't thank Mrs. Weasley or tell Remus that he was family. A hundred regrets ran through his find as tears sprang to his eyes.

And Mrs. Weasley held him. "Shh child rest now"

"Sing...Lullaby..."

And as Mrs. Weasley sang another voice joined in and when Harry looked up he saw green eyes instead of brown. His mother. She reached down and wiped he tear. Picked him up. "Hush child sleep now" And as he closed his eyes he could hear two woman voices sing,

_The world has turned the day to darl_

_I leave this night with heavy heart_

_When I return to dry you eyes_

_I will sing this lullaby_

_Yes I will sing this lullaby_

Harry Potter died will a smile on his face.

The end. Tell me what you think.


End file.
